


Five Uncelebrated Valentine Days and One Where They Kinda Did

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: 5+1 Things, AsuCaga Valentines Day Parade 2015, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Valentine Days where Athrun and Cagalli didn't celebrate and that one time they kinda of did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Uncelebrated Valentine Days and One Where They Kinda Did

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AsuCaga Valentines Day Parade 2015 on the AsuCaga Forever Facebook Group.  
>   
>  It's been a while since I wrote for this fandom (and a straight fic, for that matter). XD So um, if there are characterization errors, I'm truly sorry but I also wanted them to appear a bit more mature since they did come out of a war, and war changes people.  
>   
>  HAHA. I think I'm taking liberties with this fic. Such as instead of romance of every other girl and Athrun, I just made them all friends. Oh, and Yuuna is probably made more of an ass in this fic.

I.

When Athrun changed his name to Alex and served as the bodyguard to the head representative of ORB, life had become tiresome and packed with stress. Peace didn't come at the drop of a hat, there were papers to file, peace talks to attend and public speakings to host. Even with the help of Kisaka, he and Cagalli barely had time to eat a proper meal before they were called for some emergency or the other.

Life was fast paced, days blurred together that they sometimes forgot each day just ran on 24 hours and not 36 or 72. Months flew like a whirl and because of the sensitivity of ORB's situation-- a new head representative, reconstruction and more-- they were too busy to notice anything outside work and ORB. Kira and Lacus always had Saturday dinner invitations but Athrun could only ever remember actually attending two full dinners and the three other times, they had to tend to an emergency.

Today, they'd canceled another invitation because a meeting between ORB's representatives stretched too late into the night and rather than making face to Kira and Lacus, Athrun suggested they just take whatever time they had left to rest. Cagalli didn't argue.

They were in their day clothes when they laid on the bed, tired and feeling too heavy to do anything but lay still. Even the thought of Myrna nagging at them for improper attire didn't scare them off their comfortable positions. Normally they didn't share the same room nor did Athrun ever attempt to sleep in Cagalli's room and this would be the first time only because they felt like it had been too long since they did this.

Giving the clock one more look, Athrun noticed the date, "it's April."

Cagalli opened her eyes halfway to look at Athrun in confusion, "huh?"

"It's April 2. Wasn't it just New Years?"

Cagalli turned to look at the digital clock on the bedside table before turning back to Athrun, "huh, I guess it  _is_  April. Well, shit. Did we greet Lacus?"

"We'll call her later in the morning."

"Dammit, it's morning already!"

* * *

II.

Cagalli let out a heavy sigh as the plane made its landing. She was tired and badly needed some proper sleep but here in ORB, the day had just started and she couldn't afford to sleep in, even for just a couple of hours, not when her country was still licking its wounds from the war. Each time away from ORB usually made her tense and the three-day trip to meet with the Earth Forces Leaders was treading too close to her limit. Thankfully, they managed to wrap up their settlements fairly quickly and she was given the go to return home.

Beside her sat Athrun, looking out the window past her head, when he let out a small hum, "home sweet home, huh?"

Cagalli looked out the window, seeing the structures that made up Onogoro and smiled faintly, "yeah."

Lacus had invited them for dinner a week ago and Kira made a follow-up call to remind them that it was for Lacus' birthday. This time, they promised not to miss it and Cagalli had her schedule cleared for the night of February 5 to keep that promise. Aside from returning, it was the only thing she really looked forward to-- a night of comfort with family and friends, people who mattered and didn't care if she was the Princess of ORB or give her reports on the problems of ORB.

"I hope Lacus would like the gift," she said as she stretched her arms, preparing to leave the plane once it made a full stop.

"I'm sure she will like whatever we give her," Athrun chuckled with a tired smile and stood up first when the pilot announced that they could disembark. He helped Cagalli come up from her seat, giving her a quick once over to make sure she looked presentable for the press that was surely waiting for her outside. Approving of her appearance, he gestured towards the exit and followed close behind her.

The moment Cagalli took a step outside the plane, she could see the numerous paparazzi lined in front of the landing area eager to capture her return. This wasn't something new to her, it had always been the case since she'd been younger but before she had her father to hide behind and today, she couldn't allow herself to hide behind anyone, not even Athrun. A leader didn't cower just because of one too many flashes.

She smiled to the press, waving at them, sure enough this was being broadcast live on all ORB local channels. This was routine work and she knew that as soon as she stepped on ORB soil, two reporters that Kisaka had approved would respectfully barrage her with questions. Luckily, everything went smoothly with the meeting (for once) and she had nothing but good news to bring to her people.

However, instead of the usual couple of reporters that she'd come to have a love-hate relationship with, she was enveloped in a tight embrace that left her stiff and shock. It didn't last for long but it was different for Cagalli and when she was finally released to look up at her assailant, her jaw clenched and eye twitched.

"Yuuna." She said with a voice laced with concealed irritation, she didn't need this flamboyant and useless representative member this early in the morning.

"I'm glad you're back!" He cheered dramatically and embraced her again, tightly this time as he whispered to her ear, "smile at the cameras, my father just announced our engagement to the public."

"What?!"

"Now, now, there's no need to be  _shy_ ," Yuuna said with a smile that appeared to be lighthearted and teasing, "our  _fathers_  agreed to this, Cagalli. You can't go against your own father's wishes, can you?"

Cagalli glared at him with fists clenched at her sides, knowing how they were playing with her, blackmailing her with the image of her dead father and she'd let them get away with it. She turned away from Yuuna and yelled for Alex to follow her. Fortunately, Yuuna let her go without any trouble and when both she and Athrun were in the privacy of the car, she cursed the Seiran's to hell.

"What happened?" Athrun frowned with concern as he took Cagalli's hand in his, "what did he say to you?"

She looked at Athrun, feeling pain and worry. He was the best thing that happened to her, after all the losses they'd suffered, she couldn't afford to lose him and she knew she couldn't do this to him-- to have him play as the shadow-like bodyguard and watch her dance to the tune the Seiran's played for her. But she also knew that she couldn't get through any of this without him and if he were to leave her now, she'd might as well let the Seiran's rule ORB.

"It's been made public, the engagement." Cagalli's voice was low and shook, barely audible even with Athrun's more sensitive hearing.

"I see." Athrun's tone was grave and Cagalli feared for the worst until she felt his warm hand cup her cheek and caress it with his thumb, "we'll figure something out. We always do. But for the mean time, you should just focus on your work as the Head Representative."

Feeling suddenly relieved that he wasn't going to leave her, Cagalli nodded.

"Thanks, Athrun."

Athrun couldn't always hold her hand like this, with his arm around her and their bodies pressed against each other but he was always there, watching over her and making sure to catch her whenever she faltered. He stood there even when the world declared her fairy tale romance with Yuuna but at the farthest corner of her mind, there was the nagging fear of all of this breaking and leaving her exposed to her worst fears.

 

* * *

III. 

Meyrin was at the memorial site which ORB built for the victims of the war, both natural and coordinator. Her government provided apartment was too depressing lately and with no friends in ORB, her feet had dragged her here. Defectors didn't get a warm welcome (no one was like Athrun in that regard, but even then Shinn gave him a hard time), her career in ZAFT was pretty much gone and she wasn't ready to face anyone in PLANTs where only court hearings and scrutiny from her peers were waiting for her.

Sighing, she shook the thoughts off her head. She didn't want to think of her future right now, it was too bleak but thinking about her past was even bleaker. She was starting to regret ever coming here when she saw the familiar form of a man standing before the large marker that listed off the names of known fallen soldiers.

The man turned as soon as she approached and gave her a silent look.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Ah, you weren't," Athrun answered her with a bit of awkwardness in his tone though his shoulders visibly relaxed, "come to pay respects?"

Meyrin nodded and stepped closer, "it's the closest thing to home."

At that, Athrun wore a guilty expression, "I know I haven't said it before, but I'm sorry for dragging you into everything.

Both startled and embarrassed, Meyrin shook her hand in dismissal, "please don't mind it, I acted on my own anyway. I could've, you know, stayed in ORB and not fought back or went back to ZAFT when I could but I didn't. This is on me, Athrun. You don't have to apologize."

"Still," Athrun sighed, looking at Meyrin with a sad look, "you haven't even called your sister, have you?"

"No...but you haven't talked to the Princess either, have you?"

It was painful because there was a part of her that did like Athrun but his feelings for Cagalli were clear as day to anyone with eyes. They did live together for a short while but only because Athrun was too scared of going back to Cagalli's and not seeing the ring there--they grew close but not in the way Meyrin had hoped. He moved back not too long ago and she thought he'd made some big progresses but now, it turns out he didn't.

"What gave you that idea?" Athrun asked, trying to find a lighter tone for his voice.

Meyrin didn't know what to say, she just knew but that would be weird and it would open fresh wounds so she settled with a lighthearted reply, "it's Valentines Day, you should be fretting over dinner plans and roses or something."

Athrun laughed at her response, "I didn't even realize it's that time already. Half the time, Cagalli and I forgot about it, anyway."

"It's a good time to talk to her, though."

"She's waiting and I know she isn't the most patient person in the world but...I'm afraid of what she'd say, you know? I...want to get this over with but well, I don't know."

"It'll work out somehow."

"Yeah...someday. I'm going to talk with her, but...not now, I think. I'm...I'm not ready."

There was a silence that settled between them after that but it was a peaceful one that held more words than they could express. They were both defectors in their own way, facing through the same fears and wanting the same wishes. They understood each other in a way not many could, licking each other's wounds until it healed and they could actually smile again.

Athrun's mobile phone rang, breaking the moment and after checking out the message, he turned to Meyrin, "Lacus made dinner, do you want to hitch a ride?"

Meyrin smiled, "the orphanage is certainly better than the gloom here."

Athrun returned her smile, though they knew that their smiles were plastered on. As they made their way towards his car, Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Meyrin. For everything."

"Thanks for everything, too."

 

* * *

IV.

The years after both wars thankfully didn't lead to any further major conflicts that pitted Naturals against Coordinations or anything that forced the world into conflict with each other. However, healing the hearts of the people was a slow but steady process. ORB's own citizens were fortunately better off than those who lived in purely natural or purely coordinator areas and for that, Cagalli was thankful.

Immediately after the second war, Cagalli had to go through the steps in rebuilding her nation but this time she was more prepared than the last. Though her schedules were tight and often left her with four hours of sleep, it was a lot better than the first time around.

Currently, Athrun was at the PLANTs as a representative of ORB to meet with the chairwoman of PLANTs, leaving Cagalli to deal with ORB and Earth alone for the next few days. Though she was supposed to be at PLANTs instead of Athrun, it meant more to him to return to homeland.

It was only this year, three years after the war, that people started painting hearts and giving roses to profess their intentions to one another. The world was taking another step towards healing and while Cagalli wanted something normal like picking a vase for the large bouquet of roses Murrue got from Mu, she sat in her office going through several documents and reports, giving Athrun the only thing she could give him for Valentines Day: a visit to the first woman who ever loved him and the first he ever loved.

 

* * *

V.

In the spectrum of meetings, Cagalli hated world meetings the most. For one thing, it either pulled her away from ORB for too long or she had to waste national expenses on the other dignitaries for the duration of their stay in ORB. The other reason was that she would be stuffed in one room for several days with people she either hated or hated her with Lacus and a very few who were exceptions.

Thankfully, it was the last day of meetings and the dignitaries would be flying to their respective countries in a few days. As they exited the heavily guarded meeting room, they were met with the press and as a show of respect and understanding, Cagalli went through every dignitary to shake their hands and say a few last words.

She lingered a bit with Lacus, who was now with Kira and Athrun. Despite being a commander of his own ship, Kira rarely participated in the ZAFT military aside from fully committing his service to protecting Lacus. Unfortunately because they were surrounded by the press and foreign dignitaries, they couldn't spend too long talking to each other. Instead, they promised to meet up for a belated dinner celebration for Lacus' birthday with the orphaned children in a couple of nights.

When the Scandinavian dignitary politely pulled Lacus away to exchange some words, Cagalli decided that it was fine for her to leave the building. She'd already spoken to everyone, said her piece and she was sure there were more local matters she had to attend to.

With Athrun standing close beside her, they exited the building as the press continued to video tape and take numerous pictures of them. There had been many rumors going around between the Lioness of ORB and her infamous bodyguard especially when the press were able to connect Alex Dino and Athrun Zala as one person. Just as much as Kira and Lacus were PLANTs media darlings, ORB had Athrun and Cagalli. But whatever rumors the media spread, Cagalli made no comment on the matter nor did Athrun-- except when she was asked about the Valentine's proposal rumor, she wasn't able to keep her composure with that one only because Athrun hasn't made a move towards that step yet.

For now, giving the people something to talk about or worry about aside from the lack of resources and maintaining this easily broken peace was first priority. Cagalli found out the hard way that leading a nation didn't just mean politics and the army, she had to humor her people, too. So when the interest of seeing their young leader with a love life rose, Kisaka not only allowed but  _had_  Athrun stay a step closer to Cagalli in public events. Having Athrun close wasn't a bother, though.

As she stepped down the stairs, Athrun held her hand and helped her down the stairs. This wasn't a show, it was Athrun's gentleman upbringing and the only reason Cagalli wasn't glaring at him was because over the years, she couldn't stop it and she just had no choice but to grow accustomed to it. She waved towards the cameras, smiling at her people as they cheered for her when suddenly there was a loud sound that broke through the cheers and Cagalli was pushed down on the ground with her bodyguards coming to stand around her, protecting her with their bodies.

Instead of cheers, there were shouts and a chaotic mess of yelling and running.

Cagalli wasn't new to this, she went through war and at many times had Athrun push her down or cart her around in his arms. The feeling of warm blood on her skin wasn't new either, for a princess, she'd been drenched in too much blood for one lifetime. But this wasn't hers and if it wasn't hers, it was Athrun's. Just knowing it was Athrun's turned a switch in her and her body shook as she reached to touch his arm, her chest thundering too fast and loud for it to be normal.

"Athrun, you're--"

"Are you hurt?" Athrun interrupted her, a fierce look in his eyes as he quickly inspected her face, her torso.

"No, I'm fine but you're--"

"It's fine. I'll take care of it later. Can you move? We'll have to take you to the back way."

"I can but--"

Athrun pulled her off the ground by the arm and told her other guards that they were returning inside. As quick as they could, they were able to bring Cagalli back inside the building, using their bodies as shields. Though there were no longer any shots fired after that, each foreign dignitary was escorted out by their respective guards and accompanying ORB soldiers. As they passed through the lobby, Cagalli tried looking for Lacus but didn't find her and suspected that Kira had already whisked her away before things got worse.

She was pushed into a car, followed by Athrun and a couple of her trusted guards before the door was closed and the car began to move out from the area.

"To HQ." Athrun ordered the driver and earned a rough tug on his good arm from Cagalli.

"We're going to the hospital! You're hurt!"

"It's all right, it's just shoulder wound." Athrun assured her, surprised by her sudden show of emotion in front of the other guards, who were just as shocked as he was.

"No! We're going to the hospital!"

"Cagalli, it's all right-- calm down."

"It's not!" Cagalli cried, her body shaking more than ever even as Athrun took her shoulders to steady her, "dammit, you bastard! We're going--ah!"

"Cagalli?!" Athrun exclaimed just as the guards jumped on their seats when Cagalli let out a shout and fell unconscious in Athrun's arms.

"The hospital! Step on it! Representative Athha is down!"

 

* * *

+1

"Are there any updates on Cagalli yet?" Lacus' voice was laced with worry as Athrun listened to her on his mobile phone.

"No, nothing yet. But the doctors are in there with her," Athrun frowned as he watched the doctors surrounding Cagalli's unconscious body in the emergency room.

The moment they arrived at the hospital, Cagalli was rushed onto a stretcher and was taken away by the doctors. Athrun was about to follow them but another doctor had pulled him aside, insisting to dress his wound. Left with no choice other than to tackle the sharp eyed doctor, Athrun ordered for Diether and Matthis to keep an eye on Cagalli until he'd be done here. When he'd reunited with the two, the other guards had arrived and they told him that they didn't get any updates from the doctors. Athrun had the area cleared and properly secured, allowing no one to enter or exit unless they had permission.

"It must have been just from the shock. Cagalli's a strong woman, but the meetings have been stressful and I'm sure she hasn't been sleeping properly because of it." Athrun listened half-heartedly to Lacus, too focused on Cagalli and just wanting to go in to hold her. "She's not going to die, Athrun. It isn't her time, yet."

Athrun choked at her words as emotion threatened to escape him, "I--she still hasn't woken up, Lacus. I don't know--I can't--"

"Our prayers are with you both, Athrun. She will survive this."

"I--"

"Admiral Zala," one of the doctors called as she exited the room and approached him.

"Ah, I have to go." Athrun quickly told Lacus over the phone and turned the call off.

"Will she be...?"

"She's fine, the princess should wake up in an hour or so," the doctor answered and Athrun felt like falling on his knees with relief but when he noticed how the doctor looked around with her eyes, his internal celebration stopped.

"Is there something wrong?"

"May be we should step inside where no one can hear us," the doctor turned towards the room, which was now empty save for Cagalli on the bed. As soon as Athrun entered the room, he closed the door behind him, eyes never leaving the doctor. "Admiral Zala, we ran some tests on the princess and the tests just came back, they showed that she's currently a month-long into her pregnancy."

"What?"

"The princess fainted mostly due to the stress and fatigue she got from her recent workload and it was worsened by the attack earlier, paired those with her pregnancy, her body couldn't handle it and she fainted."

"God," Athrun breathed out, feeling like the rug had been pulled under him. He wiped a hand over his face and inhaled deeply as numerous thoughts raced around in his head. He looked at the doctor, "the baby, is...is it going be all right?"

The doctor nodded, "yes, Admiral. There was some distress but they'll both be all right now. Princess Cagalli should just take it easy and lessen her workload, even by a little. It's faster for her tire out at her current condition."

Athrun nodded, not really processing this fast enough but he'd gotten the gist of what the doctor was saying. Finally, he inhaled once more and asked, "has the information been passed around?"

"No, sir. Only Doctor Castillo and I know about it."

"I see, for now, please keep the information private and the tests as well."

"Understood, sir." The doctor nodded, "there will be a nurse that will come by later to check up on the princess. If there's anything that you'll need, there's a buzzer there that will prompt the nurses station to page me."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, sir." The doctor smiled and left the room quietly.

Athrun went over to Cagalli and reached for her hand, holding it in his. Her breathing was normal and she looked at peace in her sleep, despite the evident eye bags and pale skin. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, unable to control himself and only realized when he pulled away that he'd been crying.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath, grinning at his foolishness. He had been a roller-coaster of emotions from extreme worry to extreme joy, it was like he was high on something and he just couldn't think about anything past Cagalli and the child in her.

When Cagalli woke up, the first thing she saw was Athrun looking down at her lovingly. It took a few seconds for her to realize where she was and for the memories to come back to her. Athrun leaned down to kiss her forehead and brush the hair off her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked quietly then remembered the attack, "is your arm all right?"

"Yeah, they got it dressed."

"We're in the hospital...what happened?"

"You fainted," Cagalli made a face and glanced at the clock, without being asked, Athrun answered, "you were out for a couple of hours."

The princess grunted, turning to her side to lean a bit into Athrun's arm, "Valentine's isn't our thing."

"Huh?"

"It's says February fourteen over there," Cagalli gestured at the digital clock and calendar on the wall.

Athrun grinned, "well, I think I have something to make it better for once."

"Oh?"

Athrun took the pregnancy test results from the bedside table and handed it to her. He watched her furrow her brows as she read through the medical report, probably confused why she was being shown this until she reached the last part of the document and her face lit up with a grin and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> And just to be clear: the first person who ever loved Athrun and Athrun ever loved is his mother Lenore.


End file.
